Cumplir un año menos
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Para aquellos a los que os gustó el songfic "Dile al sol", aquí va una continuación a través de este songfic, con otra canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh. ¿Se cumplirá el deseo de Kazemon?


-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz –canturreó algo triste el hada digimon mientras preparaba la mesa.

Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se enderezó, sin dejar de mirar la mesa. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta del error que había cometido… una vez más.

Vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños y en mi mesa habrá dos platos

Aunque sepa que esta vez tú no vendrás

Se acercó a la mesa y retiró el cubierto que sobraba, guardándolo todo en la cocina. Regresó al comedor y se sirvió la comida. En silencio, empezó a tomarse el desayuno, sin entretenerse demasiado. Lo recogió todo y caminó hacia el dormitorio. De la pared colgaba un calendario: tenía una fecha marcada con bolígrafo. Un círculo azulado que hacía notar la importancia de aquel día.

-¿Para qué lo necesito? Sé perfectamente que es mi cumpleaños –protestó la digimon del viento −. Avanza mi tiempo… Pero parece ser que no el tuyo –suspiró volviéndose hacia su cama.

Entre cojines, un digihuevo reposaba en silencio, inmóvil. Kazemon se acercó poco a poco, posando una mano sobre él, como si esperase sentir algo. Pero no ocurría nada.

-¿Y qué me esperaba? Llevas meses así… Por mucho que te cuide, no das ninguna señal… Y no lo aguanto más –dijo volviendo hacia el calendario y dándole la vuelta −. Creí que habías vuelto… Pero si no regresas, no quiero seguir adelante.

Sólo quiero de regalo dar la vuelta al calendario

Para que estos años pasen hacia atrás

Cumpliría un año menos y al soplar daría fuego

A las velas que pusiste en el pastel

Cogió el digihuevo y regresó al comedor. Lo dejó cómodamente en un improvisado canasto junto al sofá y empezó a limpiar la casa. Era su cumpleaños y todos sus amigos tenían pensado pasarse por allí y hacerle una fiesta, aunque la digimon bien pocas ganas tenía de celebrar absolutamente nada.

-Estaría mejor si fuese otra vez una digimon pequeña… Sin preocupaciones ni nada. No tendría motivos para poner todos los días un cubierto para ti. Ni los tendría para llorar porque estoy sola… Regresar atrás –iba diciendo, como si hablase con el digihuevo −. Sería incluso más divertido. En vez de apagar velas, las encendería. Espera… eso sería parecerme a Agunimon, que cada cumpleaños quema algo al soplar –dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Tras invierno vendrá otoño

Tras septiembre vendrá agosto

Y mañana será un poco más ayer

-En serio, las cosas serían mucho más divertidas… Y ya sabría qué pasaría. Estaría mucho mejor, de verdad. Porque ahora… Creo que llamaré para que no vengan. No me apetecen fiestas ni nada este año –dijo caminando hacia el teléfono y empezando a darle a los números.

¿Para qué quiero palabras si ya no te canto a ti?

¿Para qué quiero mis labios si tus besos los perdí?

No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas

Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací

-Hola, Lanamon… Oye, si no os importa, prefiero que no vengáis… No, no me apetecen fiestas de cumpleaños… Que sí, que estoy bien, pero no quiero fiestas… ¡Eso significa que…! Está bien… Si me siento sola, iré a tu casa… Ciao…

Colgó y suspiró antes de volverse hacia el digihuevo.

-Eh, me voy a quedar contigo, podrías al menos hacerme una señal agradeciéndomelo… ¿Pero qué hago? No vas a responderme de ninguna forma… ¿Para qué seguir hablando?

Volvió a suspirar y regresó a por la escoba. Aunque no fuese a acudir nadie, limpiaría toda la casa puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aun así, a su mente acudían mil y una imágenes.

-Maldita sea… ¿Ves lo que pasa ahora? –chilló regresando hacia el comedor −. No puedo olvidar lo que hacías tal día como hoy –dijo señalando al digihuevo −. ¿Ves por qué deseo con tantas ganas regresar hacia atrás? ¿Por qué no quiero seguir adelante? ¡Estoy cansada de estar sola! ¡Y no me digas que tengo a los demás! –chilló mientras se revolvía el pelo −. Ah, espera –se detuvo en seco −, eres un digihuevo, no me puedes hablar. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea la zorra que te hizo eso! ¡Aunque ya esté muerta!

Volveríamos al día más feliz de nuestra vida

Y otra vez sería la primera vez

-Mira que te lo dije –siguió diciendo mientras pasaba la escoba en la estancia −. No me gustaba para nada aquel mensaje, que no me daba buena espina… ¡Pero tú tenías que ir! Le quitaste importancia a mis miedos, me hiciste creer que no pasaría nada, como todas las veces anteriores que habías ido a esas absurdas guerras… ¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó apoyada en la escoba −. Ah, espera, que eres un digihuevo, no me puedes hablar –repitió con tono aburrido, como un loro que memoriza una frase.

A mis ojos volvería cada lágrima caída

Sobre el telegrama urgente de papel

-Todo es paz, todo es felicidad… Eso dicen las noticias… ¡Para mí, felicidad sería que tú regresaras! ¿Pero en cambio qué tengo? Un digihuevo que no quiere abrirse. ¿Crees que esto es felicidad? –preguntó arrodillándose junto al digihuevo −. Sí, lo sé, "no repitas la frase". Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes? –sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza y levantándose del suelo −. Cuando nazcas, vas a tener mucho que recriminarme… Porque estoy siendo una pesada.

Las noticias contarían que las balas regresaron

A esas armas que apuntaron a matar

Volverían a la vida las voces que disentían

Y con ellas algo más de libertad

Continuó con la limpieza, dejando aquel digihuevo en el sofá. La radio estaba en marcha, contando nuevos problemas.

-Oh, genial… ¿Has oído eso? –se asomó al comedor señalando la radio −. Si estuvieses aquí, tendría la bendita suerte de que te enviarían de nuevo a la guerra. ¡El día de mi cumpleaños! ¿Tú te crees que esto es vida? Por lo que más quieras, quien quiera que seas y estés allí arriba, no me hagas sufrir así más tiempo…

El timbre de la casa acalló sus protestas. Con el trapo del polvo en la mano, abrió la puerta y observó a los allí presentes.

-Pero bueno…

-Sé que me has llamado y has dicho que no querías fiestas –interrumpió la guerrera del agua −, pero aquí los colegas no han estado de acuerdo y me han arrastrado.

-¿Seguro que ha sido así? –preguntó mirándolos a todos.

-Bueno… yo tampoco tenía ganas de no venir, así que me he dejado llevar. ¿Verdad que sí, Loewemon? –preguntó.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si te has puesto muy preocupada y nos has arrastrado a nosotros –rió.

-Eso, eso, nos has estirado del pelo a algunos –golpeó Agunimon.

-Vale, vale, pues hemos venido porque yo les he arrastrado –sonrió Lanamon.

-Agradezco la intención, pero no me apetece, de verdad…

-Llevas meses encerrada, Kazemon –se asomó Kumamon −. La compra te la hacemos los demás porque parece que temes salir… Al menos déjanos acompañarte.

-Nosotros haremos la comida. Y lo recogeremos y limpiaremos todos –dijo Beetlemon.

-Pero…

-No se hable más. Con permiso –entró Agunimon apartando con cuidado al hada.

Tras la guerra que acabó con la vida de Lobomon, las cosas se habían tranquilizado. Aun así, los soldados que regresaron continuaron teniendo secuelas. Agunimon tenía sus cuernos mutilados y había perdido fuerza en su brazo herido mientras que Loewemon tenía que ayudarse con muletas cuando caminaba demasiado tiempo seguido.

El guerrero de la oscuridad tomó asiento, disculpándose por no poder ayudar a los demás e indicó a Kazemon que hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir cuando soples las velas? –preguntó indicando con la cabeza el canasto con el digihuevo.

-Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas –suspiró la otra.

-¡Venga ya! No me creo que no vayas a pedir lo mismo que pedí yo –dijo Loewemon.

-Tú pediste otra cosa que Lanamon se encargó de aceptar –señaló sin mirarle el hada −. Lo mío no me lo va a dar nadie, lo sé… Será otro de esos deseos malgastados.

-No seas tan pesimista, que se cumplirá.

¿Para qué quiero palabras si ya no te canto a ti?

¿Para qué quiero mis labios si tus besos los perdí?

No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas

Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací

La fiesta fue divertida, aunque Kazemon seguía triste y no la disfrutaba por completo. Llegó el pastel y todos apagaron las luces mientras le cantaban. En la oscuridad, se volvió de reojo hacia el digihuevo, en su canasto, y suspiró al recordar de nuevo toda la vida que había pasado ya.

¿Y para qué quiero yo el aire si tu aliento no está aquí?

¿Para qué quiero mis manos si no te tocan a ti?

No quiero mis primaveras si no crecen tus violetas

Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací…

-Pide un deseo, Kazemon –animó Kumamon, a su lado.

-Y sopla con fuerza o no las apagarás todas –indicó Agunimon.

-Calla, hombre, que no la dejas concentrarse –golpeó Lanamon.

Kazemon sonrió y cerró los ojos, concentrándose con fuerza en lo que quería. Seguro que, de tener que decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, todos los allí presentes le gritarían por sus palabras. Pero gracias al cielo, el deseo se tenía que hacer mentalmente, en silencio, sin que nadie más lo supiese. Sonrió y sopló las velas, dejando la estancia a oscuras…


End file.
